


Unexpected, But Welcome

by Miss_Fandoms_Shakespeare



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Everyone Loves Sicheng, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, NCTOT3, Penis Measuring, Polyamory, author has no idea what shes doing, but not really-they're just dumb, but plays a major plot role unfortunately, was not a tag i ever thought I need, we all need a Nakamoto Yuta in our lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 17:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19891354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Fandoms_Shakespeare/pseuds/Miss_Fandoms_Shakespeare
Summary: Sicheng moved to Korea as a foreign exchange student in early August, and after he moves in with Johnny and Jaehyun, time flies by in a whirl of feelings, parties, and studying for the perpetual wave of exams.By the time the semester is wrapping up Sicheng has never been so happy in his life.Aka Sicheng has two hot roommates and after considerable angst, one life-changing party, and several pep talks from Yuta he finally ends up with two boyfriends.





	Unexpected, But Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Character A takes a shared flat with Character B and Character C. They have to survive college together.
> 
> I took this prompt super early in claiming and had this exact thought (according to my plotting document): Yuwinil??? Jaewin and someone else? Jaewinjohn? Oooh i like that! 
> 
> From the start, this au has been a whirlwind of writing and editing and I owe my entire soul to K for being the world's best beta and responding to every google doc comment and late-night twitter dm and editing this beast of a fic in only two days. 
> 
> I'm so excited to share this with you all, especially once I realized that this was in fact, the prompt I submitted (biggest oops of my life lemme tell you) so while I don't have a prompter to dedicate this too, I hope everyone can find enjoyment in this monster of a one-shot. Thank you!

To say Sicheng was nervous would be putting it mildly. Kun had assured him that Johnny was an angel and while he didn’t speak much Chinese, he did know introductory level Mandarin, which would be enough to help Sicheng move in. That put Sicheng at ease a little, but anxiety still ate away at him. What if they were mean, or thought he was weird, or laughed at the portable translator the university had given him so he could communicate until he spoke better Korean? Kun had insisted he shouldn’t worry, that both Johnny and Jaehyun would be more than understanding about the language barrier. Sicheng paused in front of an older apartment building. He checked his phone to make sure, and yup, he was here. Building 127, flat 5B. The flat had two bedrooms and one bathroom with what seemed to be a rather large living space from the picture Kun had sent over. It looked like more than enough space for three people to live. Briefly Sicheng wondered how they had afforded the rent before taking on another flatmate. 

Sicheng found himself in front of a lift, and he pressed the button gratefully, not wanting to have to lug two large suitcases up five flights of stairs. He sent off texts to both Johnny and Kun, letting them know he was there. A bell chimed at each floor he passed and Sicheng counted them in his head  _ 2, 3, 4, 5 _ , the bell chimed twice on his floor before the doors opened. 5B was all the way to the left and the door was already ajar. When Sicheng walked over the rolling of his suitcases against the tile floor must have alerted his new flatmates because the door swung open to reveal two very attractive, very tall men. The taller of the two had dark hair and a warm, puppy-like smile. The shorter had lighter purple-brown hair and deep, deep dimples in his full cheeks. Sicheng felt his heart rate speed up a little at the sight of them. They both grinned widely. “ _ Hello, I’m Johnny and this is Jaehyun. It’s good to meet you. _ ” The taller, Johnny, greeted in slow Mandarin. His accent wasn’t too bad, even if the words sounded too stiff to Sicheng’s ears.

Sicheng smiled and bowed slightly. “ _ Hello. It’s very good to meet you too. I’m Sicheng _ .” He felt stiff speaking in proper Mandarin and then repeated the greeting in his broken Korean, probably painfully slow to Johnny and Jaehyun. But Jaehyun’s eyes lit up and he smiled even wider, dimples getting even deeper. 

“Hey. You speak really well!” Sicheng fought down a blush at the compliment, as well as how Jaehyun spoke to him. Slowly, but not insultingly,and careful to be clear. Sicheng bowed again before fishing his translator out of his pocket. He put the single earbud into his ear and raised it up to show Johnny and Jaehyun how it worked.

“ _ Just speak normally. And I apologize for the delay in translation. _ ” The device took his quick, dialect-ridden mandarin and spit out an unfamiliar Korean sentence in a robotic tone. Sicheng attempted to note the inflections so he could apologize in Korean himself but before he could try and replicate the sentence Johnny gently took the device from his hand. 

“It’s all ok, no need to apologize. We get it, learning a new language is difficult.” Johnny offered a warm smile as the device played his words in Mandarin into Sicheng’s ear. Sicheng bowed again to the both of them. 

“ _ Thank you. I’ll work hard, _ ” he replied determinedly. Jaehyun’s answering grin made his dimples turn endlessly deep. 

“I’m sure you’ll be fluent in no time. We’ll show you to your room, okay? And then you can unpack, I’m sure you’re eager to settle in.” Sicheng nodded gratefully and the door opened wider to let him in. Jaehyun took one of his suitcases while Johnny led him down a short hallway, past the living space and into the rightmost door of three. The bedroom was on the smaller side, with a single bed underneath a large window, a small shelf above the head to act as a nightstand, a desk with a small chest of drawers underneath it, another set of drawers for clothes, a tiny closet, and another door. Johnny opened it and revealed the connecting bathroom. “Jack and Jill” Kun had explained, reminding Sicheng that he would have to lock the door from both sides if he wanted privacy. Several of Sicheng’s required textbooks were already on his desk, and like Kun had promised they were in both Korean and Chinese. Jaehyun lifted the suitcase he was dragging onto the bed so Sicheng could unpack. 

“Just make a list of anything you think you’ll want or need and we’ll make a trip to Ikea later this week. And Johnny and I were planning to order in chicken tonight, does that work? You can invite Kun over too if you want.” There was a short pause for translation and then Sicheng smiled widely and nodded. Johnny’s eyes softened a little and Sicheng felt a short flash of confusion before brushing it off. 

“Thank you. That would be….um,  _ very nice _ .” He trailed off in Mandarin, but neither Johnny or Jaehyun seemed to care. 

“Nice.  _ Very Nice. _ ” Johnny corrected gently. “And cool. Have fun unpacking.  _ Fighting _ !” Johnny made a little fist and after Sicheng acknowledged it he heard both boys leave the room. Sicheng’s heart finally slowed down and he took a deep steadying breath. Johnny and Jaehyun were beyond nice, they were practically saints. Unphased by his language skills, accommodating, and drop-dead gorgeous. He didn’t know how he’d ever get used to living with them. Sighing softly, Sicheng swiped open his phone and called Kun, he’d promised to update him once he started getting settled. Kun didn’t seem surprised at the offer for dinner and after Sicheng had properly ranted in rapid-fire Chinese he agreed to come over. Sicheng waited for dinner, passing the time by unpacking and dutifully following Jaehyun’s instructions to make a list, which he did in neat characters with the Korean translations he knew next to each item. Dinner went smooth enough, even if the other three did most of the talking, Sicheng felt the roots of a warm feeling in his stomach and chest. It had only been a few hours but the sounds of Johnny and Jaehyun’s low, smooth Korean was already starting to sound like home. 

~ ~ ~

A few days after Sicheng had settled into his new home, Johnny and Jaehyun always accommodating as they were the first day, Kun decided to drag Sicheng around campus for an unofficial tour. The pair must’ve walked for well over two hours, going around the rather expansive campus, when Kun checked his phone and exclaimed “ _ The first foreign student association meeting is in like ten minutes, come on, you’ll love it!” _ and immediately took off towards the student resources building, Sicheng in tow. They arrived and Sicheng was curious as to why this club meeting was so important. Kun had explained it was only for foreigners, and within the association people tended to group by nationality, finding common language a welcome home after long days of unfamiliar Korean. Well, thinking about it, that does sound pretty good. “ _ Good, we’re early. I can introduce you to the board and some of my friends. Although a few members speak Chinese, you’d better pull out your translator.”  _ Kun advised and Sicheng nodded, pulling out the now-familiar device and slipping in the earbud. Kun opened a door and led them upstairs to a large room, a few tables on one side, along with a couple of study cubicles, and a handful of comfortable sofas and beanbags on the other. The center of the room was covered by a plush rug and the room was well-lit by sunlight streaming through large windows. Sicheng liked the vibe, it was homey and comfortable. There were a handful of people in the room and Kun made a beeline for them.

“Hey! Minghao, Yixing! How are you guys?” Kun calls out and two people in the small cluster turn and wave to Kun. 

“Hi yourself,” the one on the right chuckles. He’s stunning, dark hair and dark eyes and a clearly toned physique underneath a well-fitting henley shirt, the sleeves rolled up. “You brought us new blood? Who’s this?” he asked, eyes settling on Sicheng. Suddenly Sicheng wished he had chosen to wear a nicer shirt or less worn jeans. He only understood maybe a third of what is said, but Sicheng gets the sense he’s asking why his presence is necessary. Kun smiles widely and hugs him, though, warm and friendly. 

“This is Sicheng, he’s a transfer from Wenzhou.” Sicheng gives a little wave, but doesn’t attempt to speak. The two men give him warm smiles. 

“ _ Wenzhou, huh? Well welcome to Seoul and our lovely campus’ Foreigner Association. I’m Yixing and this is Minghao.”  _ Sicheng smiled back, relieved there were other Chinese-speaking students. Realistically, quite a few people would speak Chinese on an international campus this large, but actually meeting them was difficult. Kun was right, this would be good for him. 

“ _ Hello! And thank you, Kun was just showing me the campus, it’s really nice.” _ Minghao nods. 

“ _ Yeah, it was the reason I applied to go here. The view and their world-famous design program. Why’d you transfer here?”  _ Minghao asked, head tilting a little in curiosity. Kun seemed interested in his reply too, since Sicheng had avoided this question. A small flash of panic filled his chest. Kun seemed accepting, and these two were nice but…. Well, he’d have to tell people eventually right? Now was as good a time as any…

“ _ I had a full scholarship to the Beijing Dance Academy,”  _ Yixing let out a low whistle and Minghao a soft  _ damn _ at the information. “ _ I was halfway through my studies when it got out to the administration that I was- um, that I dated- well it was revealed I am gay.”  _ Sicheng finally stuttered out. Kun gently slipped his hand into Sicheng’s, and he gave it a gentle squeeze. Sicheng dropped his head and kept his eyes on Yixing’s feet, unable to look anyone in the eyes. Suddenly he found himself pulled into a tight embrace. 

“ _ I’m so sorry they did that. It’s ridiculously stupid of them to give up such a talented dancer over something like that.”  _ Minghao whispered, pulling him even closer. Sicheng let himself melt into the hug and squeeze Kun’s hand back. Sicheng felt his eyes burn with unshed tears. It had been two long years since he willingly came out to anyone, and no one had ever reacted so kindly. Yixing gently rubbed his back and Sicheng let himself soak in the warmth and comfort for a few seconds before straightening up and letting go of Kun’s hand. He sniffed quietly and finally looked up at Yixing and Minghao. 

“ _ You’re always welcome here. This is a safe space, not just because you’re foreign, okay?” _ Minghao smiles softly before seeing someone behind Sicheng. ‘ _ I have to go, but I hope to see you very soon. It was nice meeting you Sicheng! _ ” Sicheng smiled back and gave a small wave as Minghao jogged over to the other man who had just entered. Yixing squeezed his shoulder before dropping his hand away. 

“ _ He’s right. You’re always welcomed here. We’ll be starting the meeting soon, feel free to stay. But it’s informal and if you need some time, I won’t be offended if you slip out now. _ ” he offered, and with a last smile, he also walked away to join another small group of people. Kun said something in goodbye, but Sicheng doesn’t catch what it was. Sicheng glanced at Kun, heart in his throat. He knew Kun wouldn't actually care, especially since he had comforted him, but Sicheng still felt nerves coiling his stomach tight. Kun smiled warmly. 

“ _ I’m bi. And most of the people I’m gonna introduce you to will be queer in some way too, actually. Trust me, you’ll get nothing but love and support from my friends or acquaintances, okay?” _ Kun rubbed Sicheng’s shoulder as he spoke and immediately Sicheng felt overwhelmed with relief, eyes hot with unshed tears as his tension unwound. 

“ _ How far are we from the building? _ ” Sicheng asked quietly.

“ _ Only five minutes, c’ mon, let's go back. We’ll finish up our tour another day. _ ” Kun suggested softly, already leading Sicheng out of the room, waving goodbye to the others. They walked in silence, only broken by a few of Sicheng’s soft sniffles. Kun kept his arm wrapped tight around his shoulders the entire time and led him to the building, in the elevator, and into the flat. Only Jaehyun was home, and he immediately shot up out of his seat on the couch when he saw Sicheng. 

“Hey, hey, what’s wrong?” He asked, panic coloring his voice, despite his best attempts to seem calm and soothing. Kun smiled gently. 

“It’s all good, I think they’re a mix of happy tears and overwhelmed tears.” He explained and Sicheng just nodded. Jaehyun’s mouth dropped open a little before he swallowed and nodded. 

“Okay, good. Can I help at all?” He directs the question to Sicheng, not Kun or the interpreting device, the gesture not lost on Sicheng. Most people didn’t actually talk to him, just near him. The device translated, although Sicheng actually understood the question. He shook his head before looking up from the floor and finally meeting Jaehyun’s eyes. 

“Can we have a game night? Please?” His voice came out smaller than intended and Jaehyun nodded vigorously. 

“Yeah, yeah of course. I’ll text Johnny to give him a head’s up and then I’ll send an invite to the group chat. You’re in it, right?” Jaehyun pulls out his phone and starts composing a text as Sicheng nods. 

“Yes. Johnny added me a day or two ago.” He confirmed and Jaehyun grinned widely. 

“Why don’t you go rest until Johnny gets back, he’s at the campus bookstore working his shift right now, and I’ll come get you when the guys get here. It’ll probably only be us, Kun, and then our friends Yuta and Ten. Maybe Taeyong if he’s on campus.” Sicheng nodded, waiting for the long paragraph to be translated. Even though he’d only been in Korea for a week or less his language skills have already improved significantly. Sicheng felt a little bit of pride when he realized he understood half of what Jaehyun had said. 

“ _ Do you want me to come with you? _ ” Kun asks, and it almost startled Sicheng. He’d been so caught up in talking to Jaehyun, being in a room with the man that he hadn't even noticed Kun’s arm dropping from his shoulder. Sicheng shrugged. 

“ _ I’m not sure. I know you won’t judge me, but it’s hard for me to express emotions sometimes if I’m around people.”  _ Sicheng hesitated to make a choice, and Kun just gave a small nod and smiled. 

“ _ It’s okay, Jaehyun and I can hang out a little. Johnny will probably be home in like half an hour.” _ Sicheng smiled gratefully and turned back to Jaehyun, who was watching the exchange intensely, probably trying to decipher what was being said, Scheng realized. Jaehyun grinned and sat back down on the couch. Sicheng lingered for a moment more, really looking at Jaehyun for the first time since Kun dragged him out this morning. He was handsome as always, but he looked a little bit softer than usual with an oversized hoodie on. Sicheng gave a little awkward wave before he went into his room, laid face-first on his bed, and let his emotions wash over him. 

Sicheng woke up in stages. He didn’t remember falling asleep, but he recognized he felt groggy and had to blink his eyes open a few times before he registered warm hands on his shoulder and a soft voice speaking. 

“Hey, Sicheng,” Sicheng fought against his eyes slipping shut. It was hard, he still felt exhausted from crying, and the person’s voice was as warm and gentle as the hand rubbing his arm. “Sicheng, people are here. But I can let you sleep more if you want?” Sicheng finally focused enough to register what was being said, brain waking up enough to translate Korean. He looked up to see Jaehyun hovering over him. The small flutters in his stomach that Sicheng was starting to get used to whenever he saw Jaehyun looking particularly good and he fought them back. 

“Jaehyun?” Sicheng feels a little confused. 

“Hey, bud. You’re probably a bit discombobulated right? Bet you needed that nap.” Jaehyun doesn’t mention Sicheng’s puffy face or red eyes. Sicheng knows he must look awful but Jaehyun just gives a small smile--gods above those  _ dimples _ \--and helps him sit all the way up. Sicheng runs a hand through his hair, trying to tame the bedhead he knows he has, and then stands up slowly, relying on Jaehyun’s hand to steady him. Kun’s words about Johnny and Jaehyun being the nicest kind of people come to mind. He’s known Jaehyun for what, four days now? And he’s already so easy to be around, so comforting to Sicheng with his presence alone. Jaehyun gives his hand a squeeze before letting go. 

“I’ll go tell the guys you’re on your way out. Go to the bathroom, take a few seconds to wake up, okay?” Jaehyun nudges him towards the bathroom. Sicheng nods and walks away from Jaehyun, and he feels like he might feel eyes on his back, but that’s probably just residual nap-sleepiness. 

When Sicheng entered the living room after five minutes of splashing his face with water and completely waking up, there were already a lot of people. Well, a lot of people by Sicheng’s standards, which means more than four. He obviously recognizes Johnny, Jaehyun, and Kun, and there’s a short man who Sicheng realizes was at the Foreign Student Association earlier. Kun waves when he sees Sicheng and calls him over.

“ _ Feel better? _ ” He asked, rubbing Sicheng’s knee as he sits. 

“ _ Yeah. A little groggy, but emotions have been dealt with. _ ” Sicheng looks around the room, most people glanced when he had entered but are now back to their conversations. “ _ Who are all these people? _ ” 

“ _ Friends. All of them are in the group chat. This is Ten, _ ” Kun gestures to the short man next to him, who breaks from his conversation with Johnny to wave, but Kun is continuing before he can get a chance to speak. “ _ He speaks some Chinese. And that’s Yuta over there. He’s Japanese. Next to Yuta is Mark. Johnny hosted Mark as an exchange student when they both lived across the ocean in North America. Mark’s like Johnny’s little brother. _ ” 

Sicheng nodded and tried to file away all the information that was being given to him. He’s looking around, trying to etch faces and names into his mind, when he makes eye contact with Yuta. Yuta is, easy on the eyes, a voice says in Sicheng’s head. Long, dyed red hair, long enough to be tied up in a stubby little man-bun. He has a long nose and wide eyes and Sicheng feels like he’s been caught staring. And then Yuta smiles and his heart flutters because Yuta is  _ gorgeous _ when he smiles. Almost as gorgeous as Jaehyun. Sicheng hesitantly smiles back. Yuta bowed slightly in greeting, and his smile turned into a smirk. 

“Are you the bottom of my laptop, because you’re very hot and it's’ making me nervous.” he purred, voice low. Johnny smacked Yuta’s arm and Yuta smiled good-naturedly. Sicheng felt confused, he only understood part of what Yuta had said, but it was clear it was a come-on. Kun explained it in Chinese, and then quickly explained to Yuta that Sicheng didn’t speak much Korean. Sicheng’s head was spinning, his cheeks hot. Yuta apologized for the overt remark and Sicheng waved him off, and he pulled out his translator to explain that he wasn’t offended. He didn’t, however, translate that he was the opposite in fact. Yuta’s eyes lit up at the translator and briefly explained that he had used one last year. Sicheng hummed an acknowledgment before Kun starts talking to him again and Ten joins in too, but Sicheng’s only partially listening. Because even once the games are brought out and the pizza ordered and Mark has affectionately nicknamed him “Winwin” because he won every game they played, no exception, Yuta’s eyes were always on him, never straying far, and at some point Yuta made his way and sat next to Sicheng, offering his help adjusting as a transfer, familiar to the process since he moved from Japan last summer. Once the alcohol was broken out Yuta draped himself over Sicheng comfortably, like they were already the best of friends. And Sicheng doesn’t know what to feel about that. 

~ ~ ~

The warm days of late August, when Sicheng first arrived in Korea, have finally faded away into the brisk chill of mid-September. To celebrate his successful first few weeks of classes Yuta had managed to convince his housemates to let him throw a small party. Honestly, Yuta had probably just wanted a reason to have their whole friend group over, but Sicheng didn’t mind the poor excuse. It’s been a little over a month since he moved to Korea and Kun tells him after every tutoring session that his Korean was rapidly improving, however, Sicheng still felt uncomfortable speaking in fast-paced conversations, instead choosing to passively listen. 

As Sicheng, Johnny, and Jaehyun walked up to the house Sicheng just barely felt like throwing up. It’s unfounded anxiety, these are almost all people he knew, and Kun would be there as well as their group of Chinese friends. Besides Yuta had sent several suggestive emojis when inviting him, he doubted he would spend much time talking. At the thought of Yuta, Sicheng's stomach flipped again. He liked the other, he really did. Yuta was all wide, healing smiles, floppy hair, and warm touches, he had become a constant in Sicheng’s life; positive and sarcastic and always understanding. They could spend hours together in comfortable silence, no pressure to speak a language that was unfamiliar on their tongues. And if he liked Yuta and Yuta clearly liked him, well then he could stop blushing when he caught Jaehyun fresh out of the shower, towel around his waist. And he could stop feeling his chest get tight when Johnny struggled to translate things into Mandarin so Sicheng could keep up in class, at the coffee shop, while watching a show with Jaehyun. It was too complicated, whatever things he felt for his roommates. Which was nothing romantic, of course. Nope, purely platonic bro feelings for those two. Yes, he liked Yuta and Yuta was a much simpler option. 

The start of the party was anticlimactic for Sicheng’s anxiety. He arrived with Johnny and Jaehyun, was given a drink by Kun and led into a circle where Chinese was thrown around in a much greater quantity than Korean and Sicheng could toss comments in and follow along without even thinking. An hour or two must’ve passed before Mark came over and dragged Lucas away into the main group of people, claiming a game of truth or dare was on. Ten immediately perked up and got up from his seat to follow. This intrigued the rest of their friends and soon Sicheng found himself between Kun and Ten, who was sitting very close to Johnny, who is next to Jaehyun. The game was explained twice, once in Korean and again in Chinese. Then an empty bottle was placed in the middle and a smug-looking Jaehyun was spinning it. 

The bottle landed on Doyoung, who Sicheng had met before, but hasn’t spoken to much. He thinks he understands the point of the game, but Kun seemed shifty when giving examples of the types of questions asked. Jaehyun smirks, something a little dark and mostly teasing. “Doyoung, truth or dare?” Jaehyun raised a brow in challenge. Doyoung rolled his eyes, swirling whatever was in his cup around. 

“Truth, Jung. Let’s warm up before we bring out any dares.” Doyoung didn't seem particularly concerned, and Sicheng thinks maybe the game is different from the truth or dare he played in high school with friends in China. 

“Who was the last person you made out with before Taeyong?” Jaehyun asked, leaning forward into the circle. Or maybe this is exactly the same game Sicheng knew. He feels a little more nervous now. He’s close with maybe a third of the circle. The rest he only knew in passing. He doesn’t really want to air his dirty laundry to practically-strangers, but he also doesn’t care much for drinking. He focuses again on Doyoung who looked a little less untouchable now. Kun is squirming next to Sicheng for reasons beyond him. 

“Kun. We had that huge partner project and we both wanted to take the edge off all the stress.” Doyoung was looking anywhere but Kun or Taeyong before settling his gaze on Jaehyun. Ah, that’s why Kun was antsy. Well, nothing to be ashamed of, from what Sicheng knew Taeyong and Doyoung had been dating for well over six months so clearly all that happened a while ago. After the reactions died down Doyoung reached in and spun the bottle. He gave it a deft spin and it landed on Ten. Doyoung pulled a face, nose crinkling as Ten faked a gag. Noticing his confusion Kun leaned over “ _ Ten and Doyoung like to pretend to hate each other, even if they’re actually very close friends _ ” He whispered and Sicheng “ah”-ed in understanding. 

“So what personal and probing question are you gonna ask me?’ Ten asked once both had recovered from their dramatic performance. Doyoung raised a brow.

“I was planning on giving you a dare? Unless you still wanna play softball?” Doyoung challenged, and Ten gasped loudly and put a hand to his chest in mock horror. 

“Me? Turn down one of your weak dares? Never. Hit me with your best shot.” Ten cackled as Taeil started to hum what might have been a popular song, Sicheng wasn’t really sure. All he knew was Doyoung suddenly looked  _ very _ smug and that sent a zing of fear through Sicheng. That was never a look that ended well for anyone involved. 

“Okay. You and...three others have to whip ‘em out right now,” Doyoung looked around the circle and his eyes land on Sicheng. Sicheng gulped because he isn’t totally sure what Doyoung just said but he’s almost positive he doesn’t want to be a part of it. “And Sicheng will measure. He’s pretty unbiased right?” There were loud cackles and whoops from members of the circle and Ten is blushing pretty hard, but he stands up gamely. 

“Fine. Do I get to choose who I’m up against?” Ten asked, setting his drink down where he was sitting. Doyoung considered a moment.

“Sure. Your choice. Anyone but me or Sicheng since he’s measuring.” Sicheng finally leaned over to Kun and sent him a desperate look. 

“ _ What have I just been volunteered for? _ ” Kun is also a little pink, but he swallowed before answering. 

“ _ Doyoung dared Ten to measure his penis against three other people. And you have to measure. Sorry, Sicheng. _ ” Kun explained, pained. Sicheng can feel his ears and cheeks steadily going bright red. Doyoung picked up on their hurried whispering. 

“Is that okay? You don’t have to if you really don’t want to” Doyoung offered, but somehow it feels like if Sicheng backs down he’ll be made fun of. So he shook his head and stood up. 

“I’ll do it. But I need a centimeter stick.” He felt that he might have the wrong word for what he’s looking for but Yuta nodded and got up to retrieve it, so the message got across, even as the others in the circle cackle. Sicheng glanced at Kun, who was chuckling. 

“ _ I know what you meant, but it sounded like you were roasting them. It was actually really funny. _ ” Kun explained and Sicheng felt better about his blunder. They weren’t laughing at him, they thought he’d burned Ten. Ten had been slowly surveying the group and now he’s smirking. Once more, Sicheng felt his stomach knot up with anxiety. 

“Ok, so if we’re comparing packages then I have to pick my main man Johnny,” Ten turned to face Johnny, who didn't look as embarrassed as Sicheng would’ve expected. “Since I know what that looks like already and everyone else is curious.” Ten continued. Johnny looked sheepish now, a blush high on his cheekbones. But he stood up. “Next up is our lovely Jaehyun.” Jaehyun looked a lot like how Sicheng felt: like he wanted to die. His ears were the color of firetrucks and his face was tight. But he nods once and took a long gulp of his drink before setting it down and standing, losing his balance for a moment before Johnny helped steady him with a hand on his elbow. They shared a look before the hand was dropped. “And my final competitor is….Taeyong!” Both the man in question and Doyoung yelped. 

“Wait! No fair!” Doyoung cried. Taeyong looked absolutely mortified and maybe a little green. Sicheng felt really bad for him. He was always so sweet and caring and now he had to show his dick to a whole room of people. His face rivaled Jaehyun’s ears for what was redder and he squirmed a little in his spot on the couch before standing uncomfortably, hands fluttering at his sides before resting against his thighs. Ten smirked widely. 

“Yes fair. He’s not you or Sicheng, so it's all kosher.” Doyoung opened his mouth to protest but before he could Yuta burst back into the room. 

“I found a ruler!” He cried triumphantly before handing it and an alcohol wipe to Sicheng. “After your done holding it to all those dongs please wipe it down. I need it for drafting class.” Sicheng took them gingerly and nodded. He turned to face the four men in front of him. Ten grinned and stepped up to him. 

“I’ll go first, okay? Set the standard.” He undoes his belt and jeans perfunctorily and Sicheng felt his hands shaking a little. He likes Ten, loves getting to dance with him, but touching him there? It’s nerve-wracking. Ten must catch on because before reaching into his pants he whispers “ _ It’s okay. You just hold the ruler steady against my abdomen and I’ll do the rest of the touching. _ ” His Chinese was awkward, stilted in its delivery, but it settled the majority of Sicheng’s worries. He nodded and then Ten reached into his jeans and briefs and pulled out his penis. It was obviously soft, and Sicheng guessed it’s a little below average in length, but it’s skinny and looked longer due to the almost complete lack of hair. He pushed the “0” end of the ruler against Ten’s hip, carefully holding it by the other end. Ten got a good grip around himself and lined himself up with the markings, tugging a little. Sicheng makes sure to double-check the measurement before speaking. 

“5 inches. Almost exactly.” His voice was flat, and he channeled the voice he used when delivering statistics or explaining his work for a proof. Ten shrugged before pulling away and tucking himself back in. A few people in the group chuckled. 

“What can I say? I’m small, but I know how to use it.” He laughed smugly before stepping back and pushing Jaehyun forward. Jaehyun grimaced at the hand touching his shoulder but he took the step towards Sicheng nevertheless. The redness of his ears has spread all the way to his collar bones and Sicheng offered a comforting smile. 

“I’d have seen anyway? We share a shower room.” Sicheng stated and Jaehyun chuckled breathily. 

“Yeah man. It’s fine. I’m just shy that’s all.” He took a long breath but untucked his shirt and undid his jeans. His underwear was bright purple and Ten cackles when he sees. Johnny pushed his shoulder and Ten shut up. There’s a tension in the room now, that wasn’t there for Ten. It made Sicheng feel nervous again, but he just held the ruler by the “12” mark and waited for Jaehyun to shift his pants low enough so he could line up the measuring stick. When Jaehyun pulled out his dick Sicheng couldn't help how his mouth fell slightly open. His dick was quite possibly the prettiest Sicheng has ever seen, cut tip and closely-trimmed pubic hair. It has a pretty pink round head that matched the flush taking over his face and despite Jaehyun wanting to melt into the floor, he felt a small zing of pride at getting Sicheng to react like that. He didn't like showing the whole room, but somehow Sicheng is different. Jaehyun shook off the thought and steadied his dick next to the ruler. Sicheng studied the markings, leaning in ever so slightly. He heard Jaehyun’s breath hitch and he immediately pulled back. 

“5.7 inches.” He announced and Jaehyun let out a soft sigh before quickly pulling his pants back up. 

“Hey Jae!” Doyoung called out, grinning like a cat that’s caught a canary. “Aren’t you a grower?” Sicheng isn’t quite sure he knows what that means but based on Jaehyun’s embarrassed reaction he can guess. 

“Sort of? It...it gets a bit bigger, but you’re not getting that measurement.” He shut Doyoung down quickly before going and sitting down, immediately downing the contents of his drink, his whole face and neck a brilliant scarlet. 

“Taeyong, you're next!” Ten called and nudged Taeyong forward. Taeyong looked the most uncomfortable, hands hovering near his crotch and his white hair was a shocking contrast to the almost worrisome red of his face. He took three steps to reach Sicheng from how small they were and once in front of him, Sicheng found Taeyong felt much smaller than usual, especially when he’s looking everywhere but at Sicheng. Taeyong’s hands shook slightly as he undid the button to his pants and shoved them down quickly. Sicheng instantly noticed how Taeyong is at half-mast, tip flushed red and curling slightly once released, standing out from the dark curls at the base. His shoulders rose up in embarrassment and Sicheng tried to move quickly to spare him the shame, but accidentally ended up scratching the edge of the ruler against Taeyong, who gasped loudly and then covered his mouth immediately. Ten laughed drunkenly and loudly and leaned over Taeyong’s shoulder to peak before laughing even more. 

“Look at this! Tae here seems to be a bit of an exhibitionist! Do you like this? That we’re all watching you? Judging you, hm? Is that what’s turning you on?” Taeyong went even redder. Doyoung stood up and pulled Ten away, forcing him to sit back in his seat. But the group was already roaring with laughter and Taeyong twitched against the ruler, visibly swelling a little more, the tip looking a little wet. Sicheng hurried to read the measurement. 

“Um, 5.9 inches. Maybe 6.” Taeyong barely lets a second pass before yanking his pants up and fleeing the room, Doyoung following close behind him. 

“Yuta is in charge of my dare now!” He calls as he left after Taeyong and then the room quieted down. 

“I can’t believe he's gonna get off on that.” Ten commented, still chuckling slightly. “Who could’ve guessed?” There were some murmurs and Sicheng’s head was reeling. Taeyong liked that? He enjoyed all the attention even if it was humiliating? Was that a thing? Before he could ask Kun, Johnny was in front of him with a smug smile.

“Let’s just do this, okay?” Sicheng nodded, taken aback by Johnny’s confidence. Ten was smiling widely and Sicheng wondered if he and Johnny used to be a thing. They seemed too comfortable in their knowledge of each other. Sicheng shook the thought off as he readied the ruler, he didn’t want to think about pretty, bendy Ten with Johnny. Johnny got his dick out and Sicheng couldn't help the tiny gasp he let out. Johnny chuckled as he pressed it to the ruler. It’s also cut, the head large and round with a distinct flare before thinning into the shaft and base, nestled among trimmed curls. It was also huge, long and girthy. Sicheng felt a hot flash of arousal in his stomach before he coughed and checked the measurement. 

“8 inches.” Johnny gave a cocky smirk to the room before tucking himself away. Sicheng wiped down the ruler as Yuta wolf-whistled loudly. 

“Damn Suh. Really gotta put the rest of us to shame, huh? Please tell me you’re a shower? I don’t think I could handle the knowledge you get even larger.” Johnny laughed at Yuta’s question. 

“Rest easy then man, I’m pretty consistent in size.” He assured when Ten called out

“Lies! He grows at least another inch when he’s hard!” And Yuta faked a groan of despair as Johnny blushed before sitting next to Jaehyun. Sicheng handed the ruler to Yuta on his way to his seat. His head was spinning. Johnny and Jaehyun had very nice dicks. Really very nice. Sicheng bit his lip, confused as to why he was reacting to only their’s and not Ten’s or Taeyong’s. Probably because he knew them best, right? That’s all. 

They played a few more rounds (Jungwoo has never gone all the way with a girl, Ten has his nipples pierced, Yukhei did a striptease, and most surprisingly of all the information Sicheng learned that night is that Johnny hosted Mark as an exchange student in high school and was subsequently the younger’s first kiss) and Sicheng managed to not only avoid being chosen but also any eye contact with Johnny or Jaehyun, despite being hyper-aware of where they were in the room. In fact, by the time Doyoung and Taeyong came back from wherever they went off to, Jaehyun’s drinks had been switched to water. Not that Sicheng was paying attention. He was paying so little attention to Jaehyun that he didn’t even notice when the bottle landed on himself, Ten having spun it. Sicheng was too tipsy to really be anxious, but he does sit up straighter as the other eyed him from across the circle. 

“How experienced are you Sicheng? This isn’t my truth or dare, I’m just curious.” Sicheng understood the question, mostly. He might need the translator to answer though, alcohol making translating his thoughts exceedingly difficult. He pulled out the device and spoke into it. 

“ _ I kissed a girl who I danced with in middle school and a guy in high school. That’s it. _ ” The little black box read out the sentence and Ten’s eyes go wide before it’s finished. Obviously, Sicheng thinks, Ten knows Mandarin, but there were more reactions from the group after. 

“Really? A face like that and all you’ve done is two little pecks?” He sounded surprised, but Sicheng had to listen to the translation before what Ten was implying truly sinks in. 

“Sorry. But yes” The response is simple enough he didn’t require the translator, but at Ten’s responding grin he wished he had spoken Chinese, not that it would’ve helped much. 

“Okay. Then, kiss Yuta. For a minute, with tongue.” Ten smirked like a demon and Sicheng could almost feel his heart drop to the ground. Yuta is...attractive. He’s nice and sweet and so, so gentle when Sicheng was feeling the stress of being an exchange student, overworked and homesick. He was also touchy and cuddly and flirty. Sicheng could like him, and they seemed compatible enough. But there wasn’t the flutter deep in his stomach when Yuta draped himself across Sicheng like his personal pillow, not the kind he got whenever Jaehyun laid his head on his shoulder during movie night, or when Johnny squeezed his shoulder in greeting. Next to him, Yuta offered him a soft smile. 

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to. I’ll take the penalty drink.” He offered, smile so very soft, and Sicheng felt a pain in his chest. Yuta was so  _ kind _ , and Sicheng was starting to get the feeling that Yuta’s feelings weren’t wholly platonic. 

“I’m ok with it.” He hesitantly leaned in, a hand came up to cup Yuta’s jaw. Sicheng’s heart was pounding against his chest at a million beats a minute and there’s no way Yuta can’t feel the tremble in his fingers. Yuta flashed a bright, warm smile, eyes sparkling with warmth before they drop shut and he meets Sicheng halfway. And the world fell away. He’s just barely aware of the room cheering and counting, but all Sicheng could focus on was Yuta’s lips on his; soft and pillowy and open, the hand on his face and the warmth blossoming in his stomach. Yuta’s tongue slipped past his lips gently and then the kiss took a filthy turn, wet and hot. Sicheng let Yuta lead, his inexperience making his body tense. But Yuta seemed intent on relaxing him, leading him through the kiss. It’s wet, something that Sicheng didn’t care for but still feels relatively nice. Too soon Yuta was pulling back with bright cheeks and a gleam in his eyes. The room came back into focus and the noise deafened Sicheng. He pulled away and dropped Yuta’s face. Sicheng took a moment to meet Yuta’s eyes and his heart froze. Because while that was a pleasant kiss, he didn’t feel anything special. But the look Yuta was giving him, that looks spoke volumes of emotions and Sicheng leaned in close to Yuta’s ear before whispering, liquid courage still apparently running through his blood. 

“That was good,” He started before lowering his voice even more “but it’s just as friends for a dare.” He pulled back just in time to see Yuta’s eyes lose some sparkle and his smile drop for a second before coming back. It sent a sharp pain through Sicheng, to hurt his friend like this. ‘ _ Better to rip off the bandaid, don’t prolong unnecessary hurt _ ’ a voice that sounded like his mother’s rung through his head. It’ll be better for Yuta, to be able to get over it. Yuta nodded and bumped Sicheng’s shoulder with his own. 

“Yeah man, just as friends.” Sicheng left the party shortly after, mind too busy thinking about how Yuta’s smile hadn't reached his eyes. 

Jaehyun watched the interaction carefully, more than a little tipsy, and had a strangely clear thought wondering why they both looked so sad after such a passionate kiss. Followed by wondering why the likely answer made the tightness in his chest increase. But then Yuta was spinning the bottle, Jaehyun leaned into Johnny, and the night kept going.

~ ~ ~

Johnny and Jaehyun had the apartment to themselves. Sicheng had a double-length lecture today and neither Johnny or Jaehyun had class. So naturally, the two ended up twined together on the couch, Jaehyun in Johnny’s lap, Johnny’s hands hot on his waist as they kissed slowly. Johnny had been a little bit clingier since the party last week but they also hadn’t had any alone time, so maybe he was just a little needier than usual. Now that they could, Johnny was enjoying himself, kneading at Jaehyun’s waist and hips and refamiliarizing himself with his mouth. Jaehyun kissed like a god, the perfect amount of give and take, and not too much eager tongue or aggressive teeth. Johnny and Jaehyun had been doing a ‘friends with benefits’ arrangement for almost a year now, and their friendship hadn’t suffered. If anything they had gotten closer, finally allowing the slightly less platonic feelings they had for each other out. About a month before Sicheng moved in Johnny had drunkenly confessed to Jaehyun, and since then they’ve been kinda-sorta-not-really dating. Johnny liked Jaehyun and vice versa but neither was willing to work up the guts to ask the other out so they left the feelings unspoken. 

Usually, once they started making out like this Jaehyun would be all over the place, licking into Johnny’s mouth, hands roaming over Johnny’s hair and neck and shoulders. Johnny loved the feeling of Jae’s hands on him and they’d work each other up. But right now something felt off. Johnny pulled back from Jaehyun slowly, leaving a few lingering closed-mouth kisses on the other’s lips before resting his forehead against the others. Jaehyun was out of breath, panting lightly, hands gripping into Johnny’s shirt where they'd been since they started. 

“Johnny?” Jaehyun asked softly, nuzzling into the other’s face. Johnny pressed another kiss to Jaehyun’s cheek.

“Is everything okay, Jae?” He asked gently, running a soothing hand up and down his back. Jaehyun paused before nodding. 

“Yeah, yeah. I’m fine.” He replied before connecting their lips again, more aggressive than before, a hand sliding up into Johnny’s hair. Johnny pulled back again, this time leaving some space between them. Jaehyun whined, sounding an awful lot like a disappointed child, and Johnny chuckled. 

“Hey, hey, we can get back to it when you tell me what’s on your mind. Jae, something's bugging you, talk to me.” Jaehyun shifted around in Johnny’s lap a little before sliding off onto the couch next to him. He was pouting, bottom lip pushed out, red and full. Johnny rubbed a comforting hand along his lower thigh, and the contact grounded Jaehyun. Jaehyun took a breath, steadying himself. This was Johnny he was with, his best friend of over two years, his roommate. His...something. Jaehyun met Johnny’s eyes. 

“You know I like you a lot, right? Like I know we’ve been calling this,” he gestures between the two of them “friends with benefits or whatever but like you know I’ve been carrying a torch for you, right?” Johnny smiled softly and squeezed Jaehyun’s thigh before moving to take one of his hands. Typical Johnny, trying to be all sweet and romantic and succeeding terribly, making Jaehyun’s heart all fluttery and warm. 

“Yeah. Yeah, Jae, I know. Just like you know that I like you too. A lot. Like an embarrassing amount, honestly.” Johnny chuckled and Jaehyun smiled, but it’s tight and doesn’t make his dimples deepen. He does know this. Johnny has never been shy to imply his feelings for Jaehyun, never saying them outright, but always there in the gentle touches to Jaehyun’s arm, the way he always brought Jaehyun coffee when they had their late-night radio show, the way he squeezed his elbow or knee or hand to comfort him when he was stressed. Johnny hadn’t ever been shy with his affection, only his words. But still, something lingered Jaehyun’s mind. Sicheng. And how cute he was without trying, so graceful most of the time, but when he’s tired he tripped over everything (including nothing). He kept thinking about Sicheng’s fluffy hair and gummy smile and lilting accent. 

“Jae?” Johnny says softly, bringing Jaehyun’s attention back to their living room, hands warm on Jaehyun’s shoulders, comforting and kind. “What is it? Do you want to stop this?” Johnny’s brows are knitted together and Jaehyun immediately wants that to stop. Johnny looked too sad and there’s anxiety furling up in Jaehyun’s stomach. 

“What? No, no, no I don’t want to end this! It’s just… well I like you and we could be dating for how we are together and honestly, I wish we were dating because I want to be able to tell you how much I like you but recently, recently whenever I’m around Sicheng I feel like I have a crush on him and at first I thought it was just a new friends thing, you know? Like yay a new person who I get along with! But it won’t go away and I have someone who I care about and cares about me and yet I still like someone else? Like who does that and--” Jaehyun’s voice picked up in speed and volume, he rambled on anxiously until Johnny cut him off with a gentle kiss, hands squeezed Jaehyun’s shoulders before sliding down his arms to his hands, it grounded him, brought him back down from where he was in his head. Jaehyun sighed and kissed back briefly before they both pulled away. Johnny squeezed Jaehyun’s hand, smiling. 

“Easy there babe, it’s ok.” The nickname made warmth spread through Jaehyun, followed by guilt. “First off, I’m happy if you want to go official or whatever the kids call it these days,” Jaehyun chuckled, of course, Johnny would be the biggest dork about this.

“I’d like that,” Jaehyun admitted in a small voice. Johnny grinned brightly and pressed a chaste kiss to Jaehyun’s lips. 

“Me too. Second off, do you remember Mark’s friends? Jaemin and Jeno and Renjun?” Jaehyun thought about it and then nodded. 

“Yeah. But what about them?” Jaehyun asked, confused. He knew the tikes, they were seniors in high school, and Mark’s close friends. They’d met at one of Taeyong’s dry parties once or twice.

“They’re dating. All three of them.” Johnny said softly. Jaehyun made a little noise of surprise. 

“Really?” Johnny nodded

“Yeah. I think they all date each other, but polyamory, what that’s called, isn’t always like that. Sometimes two people are dating the same person, or there are more than three people involved. My point is you and I can have feelings for each other, act on them too, and it’s ok if you also have feelings for Sicheng.” Johnny explained patiently. Jaehyun nodded, mind reeling. 

“So I’d like to be your boyfriend. But I also think you should explain to Sicheng how you feel.” Jaehyun squeezed Johnny's hand back and smiled before he brought it up to his lips. 

“Ok. As long as you’re comfortable with that…” Jaehyun trailed off and Johnny just chuckled. 

“Jae, I just want you to have all the love you deserve. And I believe you have enough room in your heart for more than just me.” Before Jaehyun could respond or overthink, Johnny’s lips were against his and Johnny’s hands were warm on his hips and Jaehyun let himself melt into Johnny’s lap, he’d need to have a long discussion with himself over this new revelation, but right now? Right now Jaehyun wanted to enjoy his alone time with his boyfriend. The word made Jaehyun giddy inside and he kissed Johnny with a little more desperation, hips starting to seek out friction. Johnny kissed him back with equal energy until they had to pull apart to breathe. 

“Bed?” Johnny whispered and Jaehyun nodded before gracelessly tumbling off Johnny’s lap and dragging the tall man to their room. 

~ ~ ~

Jaehyun had been pacing the room for the past hour. After he and Johnny happily celebrated their new official title--dear god Jaehyun hadn’t ever cum so hard in his life--they had a more in-depth discussion about Feelings. Johnny felt strongly for Jaehyun, may even love him, as scary as that thought is. And after some soul-searching in the shower he realized he felt something a lot like love for Johnny too. But he still definitely really liked Sicheng. He told Johnny after a brief mental struggle and Johnny just cuddled him closer and whispered “I know.” Jaehyun had sat up and asked for an explanation. “It’s like I said earlier babe, you have a lot of room in your heart for love. I know you care about me and feel strongly towards me. You also caring for Sicheng doesn’t diminish that, you know?” Johnny was reassuring and together they googled ‘polyamory’ and figured out how Jae felt. And then Johnny pushed Jaehyun to talk to Sicheng. Literally, he pushed Jaehyun out of his bed and said no more cuddles until Jaehyun promised to talk to Sicheng this week. Jaehyun had agreed and now here he was, five days later. He was running out of time to tell Sicheng because after a week his nerve would completely disappear and that would be so much messier than just talking to his roommate and friend. Johnny worked today so when Sicheng came home in--shit 10 minutes--Jaehyun would have a few hours to finalize what he wanted to say before the three of them talked it out. Johnny had gone to Kun for a good way to explain the situation. The man in question burst out laughing before writing out the pinyin for a good definition. He and Johnny practiced it all week ad even wrote it out on notecards for reference if the anxiety got too much to remember it. 

The door opened and Jaehyun’s breath caught in his throat. He was prepared; he knew how he felt, how Johnny felt, how to explain what was going on. The only thing he doesn’t know and can’t guess is how Sicheng was going to react. Jaehyun decided to keep pacing until Johnny got back. At least his fitbit step counter would be astronomically high today. Sicheng popped his head into the room, smiling, but it didn’t reach his eyes. The past few days Sicheng had been spending more time by himself, staying out later and later with Kun or Yuta or Ten. It worried Jaehyun slightly, but Johnny had assured him it was probably nothing. Jaehyun smiled widely. 

“Hey! How was your day?” He asked, praying that his voice wasn’t too strained, because it sure felt like he was straining to seem normal and totally calm. Because he was. Totally calm, that is. Sicheng gave him a strange look.

“It was fine, classes were classes. I had psych with Johnny and logistics with Yuta.” Jaehyun nodded, perhaps a little too enthusiastically. 

“Sweet, cool. It’s Johnny’s night to cook so we’ll eat after he gets home. Oh, and we wanted to talk to you? Does before we eat work?” Jaehyun’s voice cracked on Johnny’s name and he felt his ears get hot.

“Ok. That works. I’m going to go do work.” Sicheng said quietly, still eyeing Jaehyun. Jaehyun nodded again and breathed a sigh of relief. That… could’ve gone better.  _ But it could’ve gone worse _ , the voice in his head, which sounded an awful lot like Johnny, said. Could’ve been worse. Who was he kidding (not himself apparently) that had gone terribly. Jaehyun resumed pacing circles around the room. His Fitbit count was gonna be off the charts. 

Sicheng dropped his book bag onto his desk chair and flopped down onto his bed. All week Jaehyun has been weird, avoiding him. Whatever that just was confirmed it. They’re probably going to kick him out or something. Probably because Sicheng was almost sure they’re dating now, they’ve been weird around him since last Thursday when they had the apartment to themselves. Jaehyun and Johnny had always been very close, and were usually careful to include him in things. They probably got tired of including him out of pity and were about to ask if maybe he could find new accommodations. Sicheng squeezed his eyes shut to suppress the tears. If he started crying now he definitely will later and that’s the last thing he could want. Looking like a disaster in front of Jaehyun, pretty, sweet Jaehyun and his perfect, handsome boyfriend Johnny as they kicked him to the curb to be happy. Sicheng took a deep, shuddering breath, feeling the air and emotions rattle around his lungs. He needed to talk to someone, needed to say these thoughts out loud so someone to keep him from imploding. Sicheng grabbed for his phone off the bedside table and tapper it open, immediately clicking to Kun’s contact before remembering Kun had a late class, and he probably would skip if he saw Sicheng calling, Sicheng couldn’t bring himself to be that selfish. Ten would have just laughed at him, and he’s closer to Johnny anyways so can’t call him, and that left… Yuta. After the party, there had been a period of time where things were terribly awkward, but Yuta was insistent that they remain friends, that he’d get over it. Yuta seemed good with his emotions, seems to understand himself and what to do when he had feelings, especially big ones like these. And while Yuta might poke fun at him, Sicheng knew he could trust Yuta to take it seriously. He hesitated a moment longer, wondering if helping Sicheng stop panicking over getting kicked out by his crush because he’s dating his other possible-crush would be too cruel to make Yuta do. Before he could back out his phone buzzed with a twitter notification and Sicheng had called Yuta, by accident, but the universe was clearly sending him a sign. The line rang once, twice, three times and then Yuta picked up. 

“Hey, Sicheng? What’s up?” Sicheng had underestimated the immediate relief talking to someone would have. Sicheng inhaled, long and shaky. 

“I think Jaehyun and Johnny are going to kick me out. Last week when I came home from class they were really happy, which isn't weird but then they were very...I can't think of the word. Close?" Sicheng whined in frustration.

"Woah, Woah! Sicheng, they aren't going to kick you out. They love having you as a roommate! You said they seemed close? Do you mean cuddly? Like they were touching a lot?" Yuta sounded very concerned, he spoke fast, which made Sicheng feel even worse because he couldn't quite keep up. But he thinks he got enough to respond.

"Cu-ddly?" Sicheng asked, checking his pronunciation. Yuta hummed a positive response so Sicheng continued. "Johnny kept putting his hand on Jaehyun's middle. And they spend a lot of time together. And sometimes, when they're talking, they'll stop when I walk in the room." Sicheng had to speak slowly but when he finished he found himself panting. Yuta made a soothing noise from the other side of the line and Sicheng got the sense that if he were here Yuta would've already swept him into a hug. "Sicheng, buddy, those two think you're great. Even if they started dating they're not gonna kick you out, okay?" Sicheng shook his head before remembering Yuta couldn't see him.

"What else could they have been talking about?" Sicheng sounded distressed even to his own ears so he closed his eyes and focused on his breathing. Yuta sighed.

"Why don't you just talk to them then? Seriously, they're not going to kick you out." Sicheng can't ignore Yuta's insistence for this. So he sighs. 

“Fine, I’ll talk to them. But I have a bad feeling.” Yuta gave a conspiratorial hum, and Sicheng suddenly felt much worse. Yuta can read people, can read them really well. That hum meant one thing--he’d figured something out about Sicheng and he’s trying to figure out a way to gently tell him. Kun does the same thing sometimes. Sicheng sighed again, for what felt like the thousandth time this conversation, and has a feeling he’s going to regret asking this.

“Yuta?” Another hum. “Is there something you want to say?” Sicheng swore he could  _ hear _ Yuta’s smirk. 

“It’s just that, well, I know it would be rough to be kicked out, but you know Kun or I or someone else would take you in. What’s really bothering you about all this?” It’s… well, it makes him sound like an ass at first, but then Sicheng thought about it. How much he’d miss Johnny’s American breakfasts and Jaehyun’s shampoo and roommate game night, which was every Friday, even if no one but Sicheng won. It wasn't just the panic over not having somewhere to go, because Yuta was right, he would take him in, so would any of their friends. And Jaehyun was too soft to do that, he’d been too welcoming, always the first to include him in plans. Why does it bother him? 

“Sicheng?” Yuta called out, and that’s when it hit him. 

“I like him. Like dating. I really like him.” Sicheng sounded awed and Yuta made a slightly strangled noise. Then has a small coughing fit.

“Him?” Yuta finally choked out. 

“Yeah. Jaehyun. I want to date Jaehyun.” The realization hit him. “But I’m pretty sure he and Johnny got together." Yuta muttered something that sounded a lot like ‘finally’ before cooing sympathetically. 

“I’d still tell them. If anything so he doesn’t lead you on, you know?” 

“I guess I’ll tell them tonight.” 

“Good. Don’t lose your courage! And whatever happens, I’m here for you, okay?” Yuta reassured and Sicheng made a noise of agreement. 

“I know. Goodnight Yuta.” Sicheng finds himself smiling, Yuta usually makes him feel better, he has good energy like that. 

"Night Sicheng. Good luck and I love you~” he ended the call syrupy-sweet, exaggerating the words. Sicheng felt warmed, even if he briefly wondered how true those words are. Yuta hung up and Sicheng fell to lay flat on his back. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Hold for five, release for five, inhale for five. Repeat. Distantly Sicheng heard the sound of the door opening and voices speaking. Then footsteps coming towards his room and a short knock. 

“Sicheng?” It’s Jaehyun, and the butterflies Sicheng usually felt suddenly appeared, more intense than ever. 

“Yes? I’m here.” Sicheng called out, rolling up out of bed and making his way over to the door. Turning the doorknob took a lot more energy than it should have and Sicheng readied himself for a nanosecond before opening the door. Jaehyun was smiling strangely again, and Sicheng feels most of his calm disappear. 

“Johnny’s home. Can we talk?” Sicheng nodded and followed Jaehyun to the living room. 

Once Sicheng had settled into the chair they have next to the couch, he took a look at Johnny and Jaehyun. Johnny looked ready to vomit and Jaehyun was playing incessantly with the stack of index cards in his hands. Sicheng felt his stomach tighten up in anxiety and had to force himself to breathe, to remember what he had promised Yuta. Even right after Sicheng had moved in, the apartment had never been so disturbingly quiet. The three of them were all obviously tense and no one said a word until Jaehyun dropped his notecards, scattering them on the floor. 

“Motherfucker!” Jaehyun dropped to his knees and frantically started picking them up. Sicheng didn’t know why that was so funny, but suddenly he started laughing, and Johnny soon joined in. Jaehyun looked up at both of them, helplessly confused, but he too was reduced to giggles. Once they all caught their breath, the silence returned. But it wasn’t as unbreakable now, Jaehyun’s outburst the knife that cut through all their anxiety. 

“You said you guys wanted to talk to me?” Sicheng finally asked, hesitant. Johnny cleared his throat and Jaehyun nodded.

“Yeah. We, uh, we have something to tell you” Jaehyun explained, hands fidgeting in his lap, index cards now safely stored on their coffee table. Sicheng nodded slowly, braced for the worst. 

“Last week, Jaehyun and I agreed to start dating,” Johnny said, speaking slowly, but not insultingly. He wanted to make it clear to Sicheng what he said, not sure he’d be able to repeat it if asked. Sicheng just nodded again. 

“I figured.” Jaehyun was the one who looked positively sick now. He couldn’t read Sicheng at all, his face blank. It worried Jae, made his hands start shaking and his ears start to turn red. 

“I have something other than that to say too.” Jaehyun took as deep a breath as he could and started to read off of the index cards he picked up from the coffee table. “ _ Even though Johnny and I are a couple, I still...thought I have emotions for you _ ,” Jaehyun paused, embarrassed at how, despite days of practice, he stuttered through the unfamiliar language. Sicheng looked surprised but didn’t say anything. Johnny reached down and laced their fingers together. Sicheng’s eyes flicked to their interlaced fingers and he bit his lip. 

“What do you mean?” Johnny squeezed Jaehyun’s hand to prompt him into continuing. 

“ _ Do you know of polyamory? _ ” Sicheng nodded, the word not unfamiliar, though certainly not frequently used. But Kun had explained to him about Mark’s friends after Sicheng met them at a dry party. 

“Kun explained it after I met Mark and his friends.” A sigh of relief ripped through Jaehyun, glad he wouldn’t have to explain in his truly godawful Chinese. 

“ _ So, um, I don’t know how you feel about me. But if you’re willing to try, I’d like to date you. _ ” Jaehyun finally gets the words out and once he did he feels like maybe he’d be able to breathe again. But then Socheng was quiet, clearly contemplating something, and Jaehyun felt cracks starting to appear in his heart. Sicheng finally looked up and makes eye contact. 

“I promised someone I would say truth too, so I’ll say this. I really like you Jaehyun, probably have since I first moved in” Sichengs words were startlingly honest, and Jaehyun almost couldn't believe what he’d heard. Johnny inhaled sharply and Jaehyun squeezed Johnny’s hand, reassuring him.

“Really?” Jaehyun asked, so hopeful, and Sicheng nodded, eyes flicking to Johnny before looking back at Jaehyun. Despite getting his feelings off his chest (Yuta will be so proud) he couldn't deny that something felt wrong. Johnny seemed...off somehow and Sicheng didn’t want to tear their relationship apart. 

“Really. But how does this work?” Johnny spoke for the first time in a while. 

“Jaehyun is my boyfriend and I am his, and you are Jaehyun’s boyfriend and he is yours. I… I haven’t figured out all of my emotions yet. Is it ok if I don’t consider you my boyfriend as well?” Johnny asked and Sicheng nodded. 

“I feel the same way.” Sicheng smiled awkwardly, unsure of what to do. The butterflies in his stomach were holding a Fortune 500 race and he was buzzing with energy. He has a boyfriend. He has a  _ boyfriend _ who is his roommate. Jaehyun smiled brightly, eyes scrunched and dimples deep. 

“Come here,” he opened his arms wide, making slight grabby hands at Sicheng. Sicheng chuckled, already used to how clingy Jaehyun can be. Johnny laughed and gestured at Sicheng. 

“You better come over quick, he’s been waiting for days. We need you Sicheng” Sicheng felt warmth blossom deep within him and he smiled dumbly, cheeks already starting to feel sore from how widely he was grinning. Sicheng doesn’t hesitate now, he stood up and sat next to Jaehyun, placing him in the middle of Sicheng and Johnny, and wrapped his arms around Jaehyun tightly, burying his face in the other's neck, breathing in the sweet smell of his peachy body wash. Jaehyun returned the hug and soon after Johnny piled on as well. The three of them felt warmed like never before, and Jaehyun couldn't stop smiling if he wanted to. He felt warmed to the core, comforted and happy in a way he hasn’t been since he first befriended Johnny. They’ve got this, and the world better watch out because Jaehyun and his two boyfriends are on top of it. 

~ ~ ~

Wednesdays were starting to become Sicheng’s favorite day of the week, despite the fact that he certainly would have a set of logical analysis problems due the next day. Because Wednesdays were "Jaehyun And Sicheng's Date Night", as officially named by Johnny, who didn’t feel excluded at work, mostly, as he points out, because on Thursdays Sicheng had his double block of math lectures so Johnny and Jaehyun would do stuff together. And on Fridays, they would have roommate date night and chill all together. It was a good schedule, one that allowed for a healthy romantic, and sexual, relationship between the three. They’d only been dating for about a month, but routines and patterns were easily established, much to the mockery of their friends (Ten) and Sicheng was still glad to count Yuta as his best friend. 

But these ‘date nights’ were slowly becoming something… else. Jaehyun had been surprised to discover Sicheng was more vocal about things like sex than everyday things like asking to order food or watch a movie, despite his lack of practical experience. But Jaehyun was more than happy to show him, to allow him to explore and move at his own pace. The two had had some intense make-out sessions and a few needy handjobs. And in the almost five months he had been in Korea his language skills had improved to the point where the translator was barely used. Despite that, there were sometimes misunderstandings or moments where Sicheng felt he couldn't keep up in conversations. Kissing Jaehyun reminded Sicheng of that feeling of being a step or two behind in terms of skill. Jaehyun was, well, phenomenal at kissing, at making Sicheng feel good in general. He had a nice balance of tongue and knew exactly where to put his hands, tugging on Sicheng's shirt at his shoulders and gently pulling at his hair. Sicheng wondered if Jaehyun was always this good or if this was from practicing with Johnny for so long. In that case, was Johnny equally good at kissing? Sicheng squeezed his eyes shut tight before relaxing them to focus on the here and now. There was time for contemplating Johnny later but right now--

Right now Jaehyun had Sicheng lying down across his bed in his shared room with Johnny, hips pinning Sicheng to the mattress as Jaehyun went to town. Jaehyun had been needy this week, clinging constantly to either Sicheng or Johnny, the stress from the approaching midterm season getting the best of him. Sicheng could use the stress relief as well honestly, and the way Jaehyun was working his hips was going to result in relief earlier than desired.

"Jae, mhm, Jae," Sicheng started, pulling away from Jaehyun's lips long enough to gasp out.

"Yeah, babe?" Jaehyun nuzzled into Sicheng's jaw, working lips and then teeth over the sensitive skin there. Sicheng tugged weekly at Jaehyun's hair, and god was he really going to cream his pants like a teen from some kissing and a little bit of friction?

Apparently not because Jaehyun pulled away and slid down Sicheng's body, chuckling. "You could've told me you were close babe." Sicheng felt heat flood his face and neck. He hadn't meant to say that out loud, oops.

"Wait, Jae, hold up a sec" Sicheng protested as Jaehyun started to fiddle with Sicheng's button. Jaehyun immediately looked up, confused.

"Something wrong?"

"No, no, just come back up here, wanna take care of you" Sicheng muttered, face going even redder. Jaehyun's ears flushed pink and crawled back up so he was lying on his side facing him. Sicheng adjusted to be on his side as well before pulling Jaehyun by the front of his tshirt into a searing kiss. Jaehyun moaned softly into Sicheng's mouth and Sicheng rolled on top of him, now pressing Jae into the mattress. Jaehyun groaned and clutched at Sicheng, attempting to pull himself impossibly closer. Sicheng leaned back for a moment, ignoring Jaehyun's needy whine, and yanked off his shirt before tugging insistently at Jaehyun's.

"Off, take it off" he whined, and Jaehyun complied, giggling. Sicheng didn't even give him a chance to speak before he attacked his lips again, hands now freely able to rub along the strong, smooth planes of Jaehyun's back and the ridges of his abs. Abs which were the results of many late nights in the campus gym with Johnny. Sicheng's mind briefly wandered to whether Johnny also had such defined, impressive abs. But then Jaehyun's own roaming hands tweaked a nipple and Sicheng moaned, long and loud, his hips kicked forward in a search for friction. Jaehyun chuckled into the kiss and Sicheng attached his lips to Jaehyun's beautiful collarbones and sucked, working a pretty bruise on fair skin. Jaehyun writhed on the bed as Sicheng's hands traveled firmly down his sides and rested on his hips, squeezing gently in a random pattern as he sucked a chain of hickies across Jaehyun's collarbones. Jaehyun had mentioned one of the nights their friends got drunk and started asking questions of a questionable nature that he really liked being marked up and Sicheng was more than eager to feed  _ that _ kink. Jaehyun was moaning pretty loudly so Sicheng shifted back up to kiss him sloppily as his fingers worked open the button on his jeans. Sicheng swallowed all of Jaehyun's noises and was so caught up in the moment, concentration totally centered on taking care of Jaehyun,  _ his boyfriend _ Jaehyun, that he didn't hear the click of the lock on the front door or the sound of shoes being kicked off onto hardwood floors. Sicheng heard nothing but Jaehyun, Jaehyun, Jaehyun until a loud cough immediately brought him back to reality with screeching urgency.

"Um, so sorry, thought I, uh, thought I mentioned, you know what? Nevermind, I'm just gonna, um" Johnny stood in the doorway, eyes wider than saucers, cheeks bright red, hands hanging awkwardly in the air. Sicheng was frozen and Jaehyun turned his head and once he took in the sight of Johnny, Sicheng felt Jaehyun's dick twitch slightly where it was resting under his palm. Sicheng swallowed, took a deep breath, and opened his mouth to say what may end horribly, but it was worth the risk. He just prayed it would come out in Korean.

"Johnny~ Do you, um, do you want to join?" Sicheng stuttered once, voice thin and shy, but Jaehyun nodded furiously.

"Please, please Johnny" Johnny's eyes went even wider but he nodded slowly, dropping his bag to the ground and shedding his coat, before tossing it onto his own bed.

"Sicheng, are you sure?" He asked, hesitation clear in his body and voice. Sicheng nodded, swallowing before answering.

"Yeah. Jae's been stressed. We should, we should take care of him. Relax him." Sicheng had never been so glad his Korean had improved so much. Johnny nodded before sitting on the edge of the bed, a large hand coming to knead at Jaehyun's thigh.

"You good with this Jae?" Jaehyun nodded again.

"I'm so much better than good with it Johnny. But if someone doesn't kiss me right this second I'm gonna cry." He whined, needy and petulant. Both Sicheng and Johnny laughed before Sicheng gestured for Johnny to lean in. Johnny took the in and fitted his mouth to Jaehyun's, the hand not on his thigh came up to tilt Jaehyun's head at a better angle. Sicheng observed them for a moment. He'd seen them kiss before, a handful of times actually, but never like this. Never with this much hunger, this much  _ need _ . Sicheng swallowed, mouth suddenly dry. Jaehyun groaned and he pressed his erection into Sicheng's hand, clearly asking for stimulation. Sicheng huffed out a breath before he got back to palming Jaehyun through his boxers as he worked with Johnny to peel Jaehyun's jeans off of his legs. Now mostly naked in a room with two people who were mostly clothed, Jaehyun broke away from Johnny panting and pouted. He tugged at Johnny's clothes and nudged Sicheng's hips with a foot.

"You guys too, come one don't leave me alone here all exposed." Sicheng grinned at how whiney Jaehyun was. The previous few times he and Jaehyun did more than just kiss he was far less loud and demanding, taking a more dominant role. But with Johnny here Jaehyun clearly took on a far more submissive, demanding nature. But nevertheless Sicheng wriggled out of his own skinny jeans, somewhat gracelessly but the job got done. Meanwhile, Johnny stood up and hurriedly tugged off his shirt and pants. Sicheng shifted closer to the wall and Jaehyun slid over on the bed so Johnny would have room to squeeze onto the bed too. It was a tight fit, but that felt even better, their limbs all rubbing up against each other. Taking advantage of the brief break Johnny cleared his throat, still rubbing Jaehyun's hip to appease him.

"So, how are we gonna do this? And Sicheng, how far are you comfortable going?" It was a practical question and thinking about his answer made his face feel hot again.

"I'd like to drink Jae. Wait no, not drink but..." he trailed off, grasping for an unfamiliar word, hands circling in the air. Johnny nodded, understanding what he meant, reaching up to squeeze at Sicheng's knee.

"It's ok. You mean suck? Like, give him a blowjob?" The words were only vaguely familiar, things thrown around at one of Yuta or Doyoung's parties but he nodded. Johnny nodded back and looked at Jaehyun. "That work for you? Sicheng will suck you off and I can finger you? We'll pamper you, baby." Jaehyun nodded violently.

"Fucking hell that sounds good. God, you're both gonna be the death of me" He groaned, throwing his head back into the pillows. Johnny chuckled before he leaned down to kiss gently at Jaehyun's neck.

"Well you heard him Sicheng, you got permission, go ahead." Sicheng pushed down the flash of arousal that ripped through him at Johnny's words, his commands and slid down the bed so he was pressed along Jaehyun's left leg, leaving wet kisses along his hips and deep v-line, peeling his underwear down as he went.

Jaehyun moaned into Johnny's mouth as Johnny's hand rubbed and pinched one of Jaehyun's nipples. Jaehyun was so clearly very worked up and Sicheng took pity and pressed a hot, wet kiss to the base of his dick before licking his way up to the flushed tip. Since that first party Sicheng had had a chance to become slightly better acquainted with Jaeghyun's dick. Up close it was still gorgeous, and hard it did grow until it was a dark pink with a cute heart-shaped head and a satisfying weight in Sicheng's hand, and now on his tongue. He lapped up some precome, scrunching his nose at the bitter taste before sucking the tip into his mouth. He glanced up to see Jaehyun's head propped up on his arms to watch Sicheng take his dick, pupils blown so wide Sicheng could see them from between his legs. Johnny was watching too, hands moving slowly over Jaehyun's torso, tweaking his nipples and rubbing along his abs and hipbones. Johnny brought a few fingers to Jaehyun’s mouth and Jaehyun immediately closed his lips around the digits, wetting them. Sicheng felt himself pulse in his boxers at the attention and went back to trying to take more of Jaehyun's cock in his mouth, lips stretching obscenely around the girth. Sicheng had a relatively low gag reflex, a fact he wanted to show off, so he shifted up onto his knees to get better leverage before he started to bob his head up and down along Jaehyun's dick, each dip down taking more of it into his mouth, edging into his throat. One hand wrapped around the few inches he couldn’t fit, the other pressing Jaehyun's hip down so he didn't thrust up. Jaehyun was moaning loudly and frequently, and the volume only went up as Johnny brought the spit-soaked fingers under Jaehyun’s thigh and started rubbing circles against Jaehyun’s pucker. Sicheng swallowed around Jaehyun and heard a throaty groan in response. He hummed softly and felt a hesitant hand in his hair. He looked up to see Johnny’s other hand had moved there. He nodded as best he could and let his mouth go slack, allowing Johnny to set the pace. It was a mix of slower, shallow bobs with lots of time at the head mixed in with a few deep throats. Sicheng got the idea and started to move at the directed pace on his own. Jaehyun started moaning and gasping even louder and far more frequently. Johnny took his hand off Sicheng's head and moved it to Jaehyun's nipples, squeezing and rolling them between long fingers. At the same time, he pushed two fingers past Jaehyun’s rim, slowly sliding them home. Jaehyun choked on his inhale and started muttering an incomprehensible mix of curses, random vowels, and their names. Sicheng sucked hard and picked up the pace of his hand on the base and Jaehyun cried out a loud "Sicheng!" as the only warning before he came hard down Sicheng's throat. Johnny crooked his fingers to work Jaehyun even higher, pushing him even further over the edge. Sicheng choked slightly and pulled off, allowing Jaehyun to finish in his mouth before he grabbed at the tissue box, Johnny withdrew his fingers from Jaehyun, ignoring his whine, and handed him a couple and Sicheng spit, panting harshly.

"Sorry" Jaehyun mumbled, eyes glassy from the orgasm, body limp. Sicheng shrugged.

"I'm ok." His throat was a little sore and his voice came out so deep and raspy. Johnny let out a soft moan as Jaehyun made grabby hands at Sicheng. He went easily, kissing Jaehyun sweetly and grinding against his thigh. Jaehyun moved a limp arm and started to palm Sicheng roughly and Sicheng lets out a breathy moan and Johnny snapped his gaze over.

"Sicheng?"

"Yeah, mhmm like that Jae, yes johnny?" Sicheng's eyes were closed, hips working into Jaehyun's hand, head tipped back to expose his long neck.

"Can I, could I kiss you?" He asked, hesitant, but when Sicheng looked over and made eye contact he felt a zing of electricity travel down his spine. Johnny was, well for lack of a better word, hot as all fuck, and Sicheng would very much like to kiss him. He nodded, mumbled a soft 'yeah' and then leaned forward over Jaehyun, hands seeking out Johnny's well-built shoulders. Johnny smiled, somehow still so soft and comforting, before pressing his lips to Sicheng's. Sicheng let himself melt into the kiss, parting his lips as Johnny licked into his mouth with practiced ease. Apparently, the answer to his earlier wonderings is yes, Jaehyun did get some of his kissing technique from Johnny. Sicheng let out a soft noise into Johnny's mouth and was answered with a throaty groan. Sicheng became aware of motion by Johnny's crotch and realized he was jerking himself off. Sicheng moaned louder, edging closer and closer as Jaehyun kept working him. When Sicheng and Johnny parted for air Jaehyun made a soft noise and both men looked down at him.

"Here, lemme just," Jaehyun started before grabbing Sicheng by his ass and hips and bodily dragging him over himself and into Johnny's lap, ignoring Sicheng's squeak of protest. "My leg was starting to get numb sorry, and it'll be easier for you to do your thing now, I'll just watch if that's ok?" Jaehyun sounded a little apologetic, but he was also propping himself against the wall, giving himself a good view of Sicheng and Johnny.

Johnny carefully wrapped an arm around Sicheng's waist, his hand hot against Sicheng's ribs, sending a shudder down his spine. "Is that ok? I mean, is this okay? Can I touch you?" Johnny prompted gently, his voice deep and calm as always. If Jaehyun was needy and loud in bed and Sicheng was inexperienced, then Johnny was their anchor, guiding them both through it. Sicheng nodded, hands gripping tighter at Johnny's shoulders.

"Words, Sicheng." He prompted again and Sicheng tried to swallow before speaking, his mouth completely dry.

"Yes, you can touch. I'd... I'd like it if you did" Sicheng answered, voice quiet. It's a big thing to admit and he could hear the way Jaehyun sucks a breath in. They'd talked about this. Johnny didn't know how he felt about Sicheng, wasn't sure it was romantic and Sicheng had agreed, but now he admitted something. And it was true, not just heat of the moment. Johnny had always been accommodating and comforting, a presence Sicheng sought out when he wanted to feel at home. And now, wrapped up in Johnny's arms, dicks just inches apart, he still felt that safety.

Johnny inhaled deeply before leaning forward to connect their lips again. Sicheng slowly trailed a hand down Johnny's torse (yes he does have nice abs) before settling at the very large bulge in Johnny's shorts. Sicheng had seen his dick before, measured it and was not surprised at the size and heft of it. He pushed Johnny's underwear down enough that he could pull Johnny's cock out and started to slowly jerk him off. Johnny groaned into his mouth and kissed him harder, sloppier, his other hand coming to rub at the flushed tip of Sicheng's dick. Soon the kisses devolved into just panting into each other's mouths, little sounds slipping out every few seconds as they worked each other up to the edge.

"Johnny, close, so close" Sicheng moaned, breath coming fast and shallow, hand squeezing up and down Johnny's dick. Johnny let out a loud moan and pumped his hand faster, thumb squeezing the head on every upstroke. A high, prolonged whine came from Sicheng's mouth as he came, spilling over Johnny's hand. His hand squeezed tight at the head of Johnny's cock and that's all it took to push him over the edge as well. They worked each other through the aftershocks, Sicheng's face in Johnny's neck, Johnny's resting in Sicheng's hair.

"Wow, that was...that was hot as hell" Jaehyun breathed out and all three started laughing, the tension in the air dissipating. 

“Yeah, very well said Jae” Johnny teases, grabbing more tissues to wipe himself and Sicheng up. 

“We should do that more often babes. I mean seriously, if Sicheng hadn’t sucked my soul out my dick…” Jaehyun trailed off, noticing the silence that was growing again. “That is, if you two are okay with this happening again. I really enjoyed it.”

“Y-yeah. I liked it too” Sicheng said softly. “Johnny?” 

“I’m cool with doing something like this again. We all seem to work well together sexually” Johnny shrugged. “I’m gonna shower, I’m way too covered in come for just tissues” Jaehyun giggled. 

“Can I join you?” He asked, giving looks to both Johnny and Sicheng, who both nodded, almost simultaneously. Jaehyun grinned and climbed off the bed. “Nice. I’ll get the water warm then, so it’s ready for you” Jaehyun flashed them both with a wide smile before he left the room, leaving tense silence with Johnny and Sicheng

“Um, we should talk, you know? About feelings and stuff” Johnny started purposefully not looking st Sicheng. It made his heart hurt just a little because Sicheng had been hoping this was the moment he could confess. But he just nodded, waiting to see what Johnny had to say. 

“I meant what I said, I really liked this and I think we have good sexual chemistry, but Sichengie, I still don’t know if that's it or if there’s more. Will you be ok with that?” Johnny was serious now and that makes what he was saying sting even more. Sicheng licked his lips and nodded before answering, gathering and translating his thoughts. 

“I agree. I liked this too. You should take the time you need to think about your feelings, I’m not going anywhere and not is Jae” Sicheng said slowly, and something felt not quite right with what he was saying, but Sicheng couldn’t tell if it was the grammar or his heart. Johnny smiled warmly and reached over to take Sicheng’s hand and squeezed it. 

“Thank you. I know this is probably difficult but thank you for giving me the time I need.” Sicheng smiled back, feeling his stomach tighten as Johnny squeezed his hands before he stood up and got off the bed. 

“Go shower with Jae, he’s still probably a little stressed about exams. I’ll take care of the sheets” Sicheng shooed Johnny off. Johnny pressed a quick kiss to Sichengs lips before getting off the bed and ambling towards the bathroom. 

“You’re the best. For both of us.” Sicheng nodded before waving Johnny off towards the bathroom. Now alone in the room, Sicheng let out a deep sigh before beginning to strip the sweaty sheets. 

**~ ~ ~**

Approximately zero college students like finals week. The weather was colder, classes were harder, and winter break was so close, yet so far. Sicheng was no different. He was tired, overworked, and his brain was constantly swimming from being crammed full of two sets of notes, one in Chinese and the other in Korean. Part of why he liked math was the lack of a language barrier, but for courses that were mandatory, like his biology course, there was lots of complicated Korean mixed with English for Maximum Sicheng Confusion. Date nights had ceased as Jaehyun and Johnny both studied for exams too, pulling late nights at the libraries or at study groups. Surprisingly Sicheng found himself studying with Johnny more and more frequently. They shared both biology and Korean history classes and studying with someone who knew the class and could also explain the material was invaluable. More and more nights that would’ve been spent alone and filled with frustration were made more bearable with Johnny's good coffee and shared notes across the low table in the living room, both boys trying to relearn the entire course in the week preceding the exam and paper deadlines. Jaehyun was also in the flat less and less as he studied with Doyoung and Kun, who shared his business and management major. Sicheng must’ve dozed off on the ground working one night because he awoke the next morning in his bed with the vague memory of large, warm hands carrying him to bed and gently tucking him in. As he became more alert the thought occurred that Johnny had carried him to bed, and his face erupted in a deep blush. He turned his face into his pillow he let out a scream, all his emotions bubbling out and overflowing. All the time spent with Johnny was doing no good for the crush he's started to develop, possibly developed when he first moved in. Sicheng was startled out of his muffled screeching into a pillow, truly the healthiest coping mechanism, by his door being flung open by one Jung Jaehyun, who looked way too chipper for however early it is in the morning.

"You good there babe?" Jaehyun cocked his head to the side, and it was so much like a puppy Sicheng felt his heart beat faster and he fought the urge to scream one last time.

"Yeah, just releasing some, uh, frustration." Sicheng scratched at his nose and tried to tamp down what had to be a very impressive case of bedhead. Jaehyun chuckled and entered the room to sit on the edge of Sicheng's bed.

"Yeah, midterms are kicking all of our asses. That's why today we are going to see a movie!" Sicheng smiled, he liked that idea. He hadn't been on a date with Jaehyun in at least two weeks, barely seen him the past few days as all three of them settled in their own spaces for long hauls of studying.

"Sounds good! Which movie?" Jaehyun shrugs.

"Whatever is playing when we get to the theatre I guess. Johnny isn't picky, and I only put my foot down at deep-thinking foreign films. Do you have a preference?" Sicheng tried to ignore the way his heart sped up at the thought of the three of them going to the movies, even if it probably wasn't a date anymore, the three of them haven't hung out recently either.

"I don't really like horror, but other than that I'm not picky either" Jaehyun grinned at that.

"Not a horror fan? I watch them all the time." Sicheng swat at his thigh.

"They're scary! I like the sleep I get, thank you" Jaehyun laughed and tugged at Sicheng's hands, pulling him up from the bed as he stood up himself.

"Come on, get ready, we're hoping to leave in like 30 minutes." Sicheng nodded and crossed the small room to his closet to pull out a random pair of jeans and a cozy sweater. Jaehyun disrupted him with a quick back hug, pressing a kiss to the side of Sicheng's neck. "Have a good shower, see you soon babe" Sicheng turned around in Jaehyun's arms to hug him back before Jaehyun could wriggle out of his grip and leaves the room.

Fifteen minutes later Sicheng emerged from his room, styled and dressed and ready for whatever emotions this outing is going to throw at him. And then he sees Johnny in a leather jacket with a fluffy collar and is not ready for emotions. Johnny frankly speaking, hot as all hell, and Sicheng’s stomach went all fluttery. Johnny caught his slack-jaw staring and preened, straightening up and struck a pose. 

“Like what you see?” Johnny joked, switching to another dramatic pose while taking a sip of his coffee. Sicheng decided to play it off and he nods. 

“Oh yeah, hottest I’ve ever seen a man look.” He said solemnly, but there was an edge of truth to the statement that ruined the attempt. Once again they are saved by Jaehyun walking in and hugging Sicheng from behind. 

“I hope not. You’re my boyfriend, you should think  _ I’m _ the hottest man.” He pinched Sicheng’s side teasingly before letting him go and hugging Johnny, stealing his coffee and taking a long sip. Johnny looked affronted for half a second before he shrugged and wrapped Jaehyun up in a tight hug. 

“Hey now, I’m your boyfriend too you know?” Jaehyun grinned smugly.

“Yup. I’m just the hottest and the luckiest man.” He teased before downing the last of Johnny’s coffee. Johnny looked forlornly at the empty cup before letting go of Jaehyun. 

“We should head out, let's go!” Sicheng nodded and grabbed Jaehyun’s coat from the rack by the door (a gift from Taeyong when Sicheng first moved in) and passed it to his boyfriend before taking his own and slipping it on. This was gonna be a good day, they would have fun and then he was meeting with Yuta for coffee and studying. Which he forgot to tell Jaehyun. Better do that now, he realized, waiting for them to exit the building and start walking towards the movie theatre near campus before he speaks. 

“What time do you think we’ll be done with the movie? I just remembered Yuta and I have a study date-“ He cut himself off, immediately feeling the weight of both Jaehyun’s and Johnny’s gaze on him. That was not the right way to phrase it, not what he meant at all and now Jaehyun’s eyes have lost some sparkle and Scheng hastily backtracks. “Not like a  _ date _ date! Not like this,” he frantically gestures to the three of them, “but just as friends. He’s in my logistics class, and he got over me months ago, promise.” Sicheng had to pause to breath and when he does Johnny barked out a laugh. 

“Sicheng, it's okay. You’re allowed to have friends, more than allowed, you  _ should _ have lots of friends if you want. I think Jaehyun was just put out because he wanted to fool around afterward, right baby?” Johnny nudged at Jaehyun, who’s ears have gone very red. 

“Yeah, Sicheng, I’m sorry if you thought I was mad or something babe. I know you and Yuta don’t have anything going on. What time is your study sesh?” Sicheng reached out hesitantly to hold Jaehyun’s hand. Sicheng didn’t really do public affection. He always felt paranoid that someone would say something or worse. Jaehyun (and Johnny by extension) knew this, totally understood and never pushed his boundaries, but right now Sicheng knew something like holding hands would make Jaehyun feel better and like magic it did. Jae’s face light up and he took Sicheng’s hand, swinging them gently between them, dimples so deep with the wide smile that spreads across his face. Sicheng didn’t answer Jaehyun’s earlier question and the three walk to movie theatre just making idle conversation, Sicheng and Jaehyun holding hands the whole way. They buy their tickets after settling on the new action movie from America. Sicheng was a little nervous because it only had Korean subtitles and reading at that speed was still hard, but Johnny sat to Sicheng’s other side so he was in the middle, which was usually Jaehyun’s seat when the three of them settled on the couch to watch a show or movie. 

“I can try to explain the plot if you get confused.” Johnny offered and Sicheng nodded gratefully. He’d forgotten Johnny was from America and Jaehyun spoke English comfortably, they wouldn’t mind helping out. They settled in with a large bucket of popcorn and the movie started. Sicheng had to work to keep up but only ended up asking a handful of questions. When the lights fully come up and a heavy rap track plays as the credits roll Jaehyun carefully threw an arm around Sicheng, who permits it because there’s hardly anyone in the theatre. 

“Your Korean is getting like super good! I’m so proud of you.” He nuzzled into Sicheng’s neck and Sicheng smiled widely, pressing a kiss to Jaehyun’s forehead. Johnny stands up and offered both his hands to help Sicheng and Jaehyun up. Jaehyun smiles and kisses Johnny quickly on the lips in gratitude. They both smile at each other with soft looks and Sicheng felt a pang of exclusion before he reprimanded himself. Jaehyun cares for him just as much, Sicheng has never questioned that. Sicheng looked away and checks his phone, looking at the time and the three texts from Yuta confirming that they were on for today. Sicheng sent back a short reply and then tapped Jaehyun on the shoulder. 

“Hey, Yuta was just texting me, I think I have to go now. But this was fun! And I really liked the movie Johnny” Jaehyun smiled and pulled Sicheng into a hug. Sicheng wrapped his arms tightly around Jaehyun’s waist, pressing his face into Jaehyun’s shoulder. 

“Have fun babe, say hi to Yuta for me and wish him luck on his exams. Johnny and I are probably gonna grab a quick bite of actual food then go home.” What was going to happen at home was implied, and Sicheng found himself slightly jealous, a feeling he hated. And confused him, especially because it didn't bother him before the three of them, well, did that. Since then exam prep had severely limited their quality time, including more physical stuff. Maybe he’d ask Yuta in an hour, he had more experience than Sicheng and had known Jaehyun and Johnny for longer. 

“You two have fun,” Sicheng replied and squeezed Jaehyun one last time before letting go. Johnny lifted his arm to offer a hug and Sicheng nodded before going in for a side hug. 

“Have fun. Text when you’re on your way home, ok?” Johnny asked and Sicheng confirmed. 

**~ ~ ~**

He wiggled out of Johnny’s grip and exited the theatre with both of them before splitting off to go the other way towards the cafe on the other side of campus to meet Yuta. The weather was nice though, and Sicheng liked walking, it helped him clear his head, something he really wanted to do. Yuta would help, Sicheng was sure of it. So he put his earbuds in and started on his way. After a quick stop to the flat to pick up his bag and books Sicheng found himself in the coziest booth at the on-campus cafe. Yuta had grabbed the table and Sicheng initially felt bad about taking a four-seater for just the two of them but once both of them got out all their books and laptops Sicheng realized it was necessary. He vocalized this to Yuta who laughed loudly, startling a couple sitting nearby, clearly on a date. Sicheng tried to shush him but ended up laughing a bit as well. Being with Yuta always did have a way of making him feel better.

"So what's up?" Yuta asked as they waited in line for their drinks, having ordered already on Yuta's phone. “Your scrunching your nose and I haven’t seen you smile once since you walked in, stressed or not somethings up” Sicheng had figured Yuta would notice he had something on his mind. The boy was far more perceptive than anyone thought and was easily Sichengs best friend after Kun. Sicheng let out a sigh before trying to explain it. 

“I had a shared Jaehyun date with him and Johnny earlier today, we went to the movies. And they told me after that they were gonna head back home and to text when I was on my way. And usually knowing that they’re gonna, you know, do stuff doesn’t bother me, but ever since that night a week or so ago… I don’t know, I thought maybe I got too attached, I don't even know what I thought” Sicheng hung his head at the end as their names were called and Yuta went and got both their drinks before leading Sicheng back to their table. He pulled Sicheng into the same side of the booth as him and wrapped an arm around him, rubbing his shoulder. 

“Hey, it’s okay. There’s nothing wrong with what you’re feeling.” Yuta gently reassured him, soothing as ever. “Do you mean you got too attached to Jaehyun?” Sicheng nodded miserably, glad they were tucked in a corner of the cafe where people couldn’t see them.

“Is there any other explanation for feeling jealous? He’s my boyfriend, not...not Johnny” Yuta paused the soothing pattern he was rubbing into Sicheng’s shoulder for a second, before picking it back up again. 

“Sicheng, and I ask this totally out of love for you, do you also love Johnny?” Yuta asked hesitantly, brows drawn close in worry. Sicheng felt his breath catch, felt the world pause as his brain tried to fit those words ‘ _ do you love Johnny?’ _ into all the things he’d been feeling. The answer seemed painfully obvious now, and Sicheng suddenly burst into movement, hugging Yuta tight. 

“Yes! Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Sicheng cried out, laughing as he felt a weight lift off his shoulders at the realization. Yuta chuckled and hugged him back. They untangled themselves and Yuta raised a brow.

“You really couldn’t figure that one out? I thought you were dating them?” Sicheng shook his head. 

“What can I say? You’re my common sense filter. And I’m technically only dating Jae. Oh god,” realization dawned on Sicheng “I have to tell him, don’t I?” Yuta burst into laughter, almost choking on the sip of his drink. 

“Yes, I would recommend it,” he commented dryly. Sicheng gave him a mock glare before slipping out of the booth and going back to his own side. 

“Listen, I have never claimed to be good at any of this stuff.” They both giggled before Sicheng sighed. “I’ll talk to them soon. Maybe not before exams, but after, when all of us can focus.” Yuta nodded, opening his laptop. 

“As long as you  _ do _ actually talk to them, no repeats of earlier this semester. Now let’s get this bread!” Sicheng rolled his eyes but opened his materials as well, feeling infinitely better. He had been right, talking to Yuta always helped. 

**~ ~ ~**

Jaehyun pushed Johnny backward onto the couch, firm palms against a solid chest not even breaking the rather intense lip-lock they’re in. Johnny went down willingly, pulling Jaehyun with him, spreading his legs so Jaehyun can fit between them. It’s unusual for Johnny to be this needy, to fall into line behind Jaehyun, but Jaehyun hasn’t gotten off in almost two weeks and that was far too long. Johnny moaned into the kiss, hands coming up to press large and hot against Jaehyun’s waist. Jaehyun pulled back for a breath of air and Johnny whined again, chasing after his lips. That was… highly unusual. Ever since they started sleeping together Johnny has always preached patience, toned Jaehyun down, restrained him from coming too fast or too sloppy. Jaehyun leaned back, puts some space between them. “Hey, Johnny. Babe, stop.” Johnny paused, eyes clearing of their glaze. 

“Jae? What’s wrong?” Johnny immediately took Jaehyun’s hands to comfort him. Jaehyun rolled his eyes and smiled gently down at Johnny.

“I should be asking you that. You’re not yourself, not right now and not earlier. You know you can tell me anything, what’s up?” Johnny’s eyes widened before he chuckled. 

“Can’t get anything past you, can I?” Jaehyun grins, dimples deep. 

“Nope.” Johnny sighed and squeezed Jaehyun’s hands, playing with his fingers absentmindedly. There are several long seconds of silence and with each one the air gets thicker and thicker, the tension growing.

“I’ve been thinking, a lot actually,” Johnny started. 

“Don’t think too hard, wouldn’t want you to hurt yourself” Jaehyun teased, and it lightens the mood of the room a little. Made it easier for Johnny to breathe.

“Like I said, I’ve been thinking. Mostly since you and Sicheng invited me that night, but if I’m being honest I’ve probably been thinking about it since the beginning.” Johnny closed his eyes. Jaehyun leaned down and kissed Johnny’s forehead. “I think I love Sicheng.” Johnny finally breathed out, voice faint. Jaehyun smiled wider than he has in weeks, smiled like he hasn’t since he confessed to Sicheng and Johnny himself. 

“That’s a good thing you dumbass!” Jaehyun playfully slapped Johnny’s chest. “God, I thought you were gonna tell me you couldn’t handle me dating Sicheng or something.” Johnny chuckled weakly. 

“The opposite, I guess.” Jaehyun leaned down and firmly planted a kiss to Johnny’s lips, shutting him up. 

“So when are you going to tell him?” Jaehyun asks, and Johnny froze. 

“I don’t know. I want to, I want to tell him because I think he likes me and it would make this easier.” Jaehyun’s brows furrowed and Johnny stopped talking. “Did I say something wrong?” 

“You shouldn’t want to confess to him just to ‘make things easier.’ You also have valid feelings and if there’s anything you’re uncomfortable with we should talk about it, all three of us.” And Johnny realized his mistake.

“No, no, no! I really do like Sicheng and you and I don’t just want to have it be easy! Promise!” Johnny smiled reassuringly and Jaehyun eased up a little. 

“Ok. I love you too, you know?” Jaehyun squeezed Johnny’s hand. Johnny squeezed back and tilted his head up to kiss Jaehyun gently. 

“Jae, I wanna tell him when he gets back. I don’t want to put this off, now that I’ve realized how much I really like him.” Jaehyun giggled and wraps his arms around Johnny’s neck, sitting more firmly in Johnny’s lap. 

“We’ll tell him as soon as he gets back, he’s gonna text us, remember?” Johnny nodded and Jaehyun grinned, smug and satisfied. “Until then…” Jaehyun trailed off, mouthing at Johnny’s jaw, hips starting to grind against Johnny’s.

**~ ~ ~**

Sicheng had spent longer than expected with Yuta, working through almost his entire final paper in the hours they were holed up in the back booth. But Jaehyun hadn't said anything about the time--almost midnight--when he texted that he was headed home. His talk with Yuta had put him at peace and Sicheng promised himself he'd take Yuta to lunch or something soon, something to repay him for being his common sense filter, always helping him look at the scenario in a new light. Once Sicheng reached the flat, he paused outside the door. He needed to ready himself for seeing Johnny for the first time since putting a name to the swirling twister of emotions that have been bothering him for the past couple weeks. Sicheng pushed the key into the lock, took a deep breath, and exhaled as he turned it and pushed the door open. The lights were on, which surprised Sicheng. He figured Jaehyun and Johnny would've immediately gone into the bedroom, figured they wanted a text to let them know to finish up whatever round of marathon sex they were on. The thought pushed blood downwards and Sicheng shook his head to clear it. Johnny and Jaehyun did make an attractive pair, unfairly so, but he needed to have a serious discussion with them. Sicheng was surprised to see that, in fact, Johnny and Jaehyun were sitting on opposite sides of the couch on their phones. As he entered the living room Jaehyun looked up, smiling.

"Sicheng! How was studying with Yuta?" Sicheng returned the grin and as soon as his coat is on the coat rack he moved and sat down next to Jaehyun, giving him a side-hug.

"I only need to write my conclusion and do formal footnotes and then I'll actually be done with this psych paper. I can't wait for it to be over with" Johnny chuckled as Jaehyun pinched Sicheng's cheek in celebration, a habit the younger picked up as soon as he realized Sicheng would let him get away with it.

"I still have like half of mine to write. I hate that class." Sicheng nodded.

"I can't believe a social sciences class is required," he complained, and it was comfortable. Even halfway in Jaehyun's lap, Sicheng felt at ease talking to Johnny in a way he hadn't been recently unless they were working together. Jaehyun wrapped and arm around Sicheng's waist, pulling him fully into his lap.

"Johnny and I want to talk to you about something." The words remind Sicheng of a few months ago, the first time Jaehyun confessed. He nodded. 

"I have something too, actually. But you guys go first." Nerves bubbled up in Sicheng's stomach, but he figured whatever it was couldn't be that bad. Unless Johnny wanted him out of the relationship? He forced himself to focus on what was happening right now, not letting his thoughts spiral out of control.

Johnny had put his phone aside and sat up straighter. He looked nervous, hands fidgeting with a loose thread from one of the rips in his jeans. "Sicheng, I know when we started this relationship, I said I wasn't sure what my feelings were. It took me longer than I expected to sort them all out but," Johnny took a breath before continuing, looking up from his lap to meet Sicheng's gaze. "But after spending a lot of time with you, and.. um... getting a chance to experience you," Jaehyun snorted unattractively behind Sicheng at Johnny's phrasing and Sicheng giggled. "Fine, I'll just say it. Sicheng, I love you." Sicheng gasped and launched himself out of Jaehyun’s lap to hug Johnny, settling in his lap instead. The three of them hadn’t been using the L-word, even though it was obviously implied, especially between Johnny and Jaehyun. They’d explained their history and it had touched Sicheng, to be included in a relationship that ran as deep as theirs. But now, being told Johnny  _ loved _ him, Sicheng felt all the butterflies bubble up and fly right out of his stomach, he felt so happy and light. Johnny chuckled and hugged Sicheng back. 

“I...I think I love you too.” Sicheng said quietly, voice breathy from his excitement. Johnny made a small noise and pulled Sicheng tighter to his body, kissing him gently in celebration. They continued for a few seconds before Jaehyun coughed quietly behind them. Sicheng and Johnny parted, grinning wide. 

“C’ mon Jae, come here,” Johnny called and Sicheng unwrapped an arm to make grabby hands at Jaehyun. Jaehyun chuckled and plastered himself against their sides, kissing Sicheng briefly before leaning down to give the same treatment to Johnny. 

“I love you both too,” he whispered and Johnny nodded, kissing Jae again before Sicheng kissed Jaehyun’s neck softly. 

“Love you, Jae” Sicheng murmured into his ear causing Jaehyun to shiver before gripping Sicheng’s thigh, squeezing it gently. Johnny said the same, right before tilting his head up to kiss Jaehyun even more thoroughly. Time passed, but the three of them are unaware, too caught up in each other to notice, too happy with their limbs tangled up in a pile on the couch and far too distracted by how much they love each other to care about time anyways. Like this, the three of them were happy, entwined together that night in Sicheng’s bed, and just so in love. Before he fell asleep, Sicheng had the fleeting thought of ‘not how I expected this semester to go, but I couldn’t have anything better.’

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic! Please leave comments and kudos!!   
> You can find me on twitter and occasionally on tumblr  
> Thanks again!!


End file.
